go_gamers_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshida Momoko
Yoshida Momoko ou Maria Yoshida é uma das principais cures da série Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. Ela é uma menina de 14 anos, que é muito alegre e cheio de vida. Ela é um pouco infantil, mas também pode ser muito maduro e responsável, mais que Ayame. Seus slogans são "Eu fiz o meu melhor!" que ela diz que quando ela faz um bom trabalho eo segundo slogan é "Okeydokey" que ela diz quando ela concorda com alguma coisa. O alter ego de Momoko é Cure Mushroom, a estrela do fogo cuja a cor do tema é vermelha. Ela também usa poderes de fogo. História Quando Momoko era uma criança, ela era inicialmente tímida, mas depois começou a ficar mais confiante e a fazer muitos amigos. Certo dia, seu pai, Teruko Yoshida, apresentou-a Eri Asuka e não demorou muito para que elas virarem grandes amigas. Anos depois, ambas passaram a frequentar a Odayakana Primary Middle School, e lá elas conheceram Ayame Hayato, que passou a se tornar amiga delas e Momoko e Eri entraram no Clube de Jogos. Alguns dias depois, elas conheceram Ki Kaminari, uma menina que era pouco misteriosa e nova na escola. Ki começou a participar do grupo e virou amiga de todas elas e também passou a ser chamada de "Pirralha" por Eri e algumas vezes por Momoko. Quando sua escola entrou de férias, Momoko passou as férias escolares em sua casa sem ver Eri, Ayame e Ki. Quando as férias escolares acabaram, Momoko reencontro com suas amigas, e também conheceu Pussy, que vinha de Dream Land. Pussy transformou sua irmã em um enorme monstro chamado "Muchitsujo", e na tentativa de proteger sua irmã, conheceu Luma, uma fada parecida com uma estrela que a transformou em Cure Mushroom para lutar. Aparência Momoko tem um longo cabelo castanho encaracolado que atinge seus quadris e que ela deixa solto, e com dois fios encaracoladas que enquadram ambos os lados de seu rosto. Ela também tem olhos azuis. Suas roupas consistente em uma camisa branca, de mangas curtas sob macacão azul escuro. Ela também usa sapatos marrons e um gargantilha de fita branca com um pingente em forma de cogumelo pendurado. Para o verão, Momoko veste uma camisa vermelha sem mangas, com uma saia azul escuro e também usa sandálias azul escuro. Como Cure Mushroom, seu cabelo crescer mais e se transforma em vermelho. Sua franja se transforma em reta e também tem dois fios que enquadram ambos os lados de seu rosto. Seu cabelo agora é liso com pontas onduladas. Brincos vermelhos em forma de cogumelo com um gargantilha de fita vermelha com um pingente em forma de um cogumelo vermelho na frente e uma faixa de cabelo vermelha anexada a um laço vermelho com uma pedra em forma de coração no meio. Seu equipamento consiste em uma camisa vermelha, de manga comprida sob um macacão com saia azul escuro com dois botões em ambos os lados do peito. Longas meias vermelhas forradas com babados azul marinho. Suas botas são vermelhas com dedo do pé azul escuro e o calcanhar também, junto com forro azul marinho, cordas e laços adornados com um único coração. Seu GamePact é mantido em uma bolsa azul escuro que permanece em sua cintura. Personalidade Momoko é uma menina de 14 anos que é alegre e cheia de vida. Ela tem uma personalidade parecida com a de seu pai, como ela não liga para o que os outros falem ou pensam dela, ela continua seguindo o que ela aacredita. Ela gosta de jogar jogos de plataforma, e acredita que uma boa jogatina em dupla pode ajudar a melhorar o relacionamento e na colaboração das pessoas. Ela sempre tenta ajudar as pessoas que precisam e acredita que todos podem se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Relacionamentos *'Eri Asuka' - Eri e Momoko são amigas de infância e fazem quase tudo juntas. Mesmo que elas não concordem em algumas coisas, seu relacionamento é estável e pode ser facilmente consertado, mesmo que algumas vezes elas entrem em brigas sérias e seja um pouco mais difícil para elas se acertarem, por Eri não gosta de pensar na situação e sempre querer que ela esteja certa, não querendo pedir desculpas. *'Ayame Hayato' - Ayame é a presidente do clube de jogos, o clube que Momoko participa, e Momoko a chama de "Ayame-san". Ayame também é seu amigo e companheiro de equipe. Eles têm uma relação estável, como eles são muito bons amigos também, eles compartilham o mesmo amor por jogos de plataforma. Mesmo com eles poderes diferentes e jogos de franquias rivais, eles não compartilham qualquer rivalidade, eles nunca brigam para ver se Mario é melhor do que Sonic e vice-versa, elas acham que ambos são jogos incríveis e respeitam a opinião uma da outra. Ayame carinhosamente apelidou Momoko de "Momo-chan" *'Ki Kaminari' A relação entre- Ki e Momoko não havia sido tão explorada até o Episódio 20, em que podemos ver que Momoko sempre ajuda Ki seja lá com o que for, e que elas também tem um bom relacionamento entre elas, sendo que é visto que Momoko sempre ajudou Ki, como a mesma diz e que ambas sempre se foram boas amigas. Cure Mushroom Cure Mushroom é o pretty cure alter ego de Momoko. Ela controla o fogo e se transforma com a frase, "Press Start! Pretty Cure". Seu ataque básico é o Fire Shoot que depois foi atualizado. Diferente das outras Cures, ela pode pular muito alto e também com seu GameStick, ela pode atirar bolas de fogo. Cure Mushroom pode utilizar um ataque chamado Fire Shoot, e com o seu Mushroom Rod, ela pode atualizar o seu ataque para o Fire Shoot! Final Smash. Com a Rainbow Card, ela pode utilizar um ataque de grupo chamado Rainbow Renovation e em sua Rainbow Form ela pode utilizar seu segundo ataque em grupo "Hope Rainbow". Rainbow Mushroom é o upgraded de Cure Mushroom. Nessa forma, ela veste um vestido branco com um laço na frente com a insignia do grupo e com o colarinho, mangas curtas brancas ofegantes e com um laço prateado atrás. Seu cabelo é maior e se torna em vermelho claro e com laranja brilhante nas pontas, ela usa uma coroa de ouro no centro da sua cabeça com a peça do meio, um cogumelo vermelho, e com asas de anjo nos lados de sua tiara. Ela também usa luvas muito longas e com botas no comprimento dos joelhos. Attacks *'Fire Shoot' - Cure Mushroom's basic attack. Momoko pick up her GamePact then put the Attack Card at her GamePact as she say the first part of the incantation, she press the start button and a fire ball appears in Cure Mushroom hands. She plays with the fire ball and then announces the attack name and she shoot the fire ball, on the target. *'Fire Shoot! Final Smash' - Cure Mushroom put the Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and light red lights are lit going upward until reach the mushroom. Cure Mushroom say the first part of the incarnation and shouts out "Pretty Cure" and draw a mushroom then filling up with energy as sje announces the attack name and shoot the mushroom on fire into the target. * - The first group attack that Cure Mushroom use along with Cure Fight, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 9. They insert the Rainbow Card on their GamePact, and a Piano Icon open up. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica or Thunder sing the first part of the Incantation and they play the piano key with they respective colorations. As they announces the attack name and an atmosphere of light covers the area, purifying all Muchitsujos present and doing all negative energy be purified. * - The second group attack that Cure Mushroom use along with Cure Fight, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 14. To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form. They take their respective GameSticks, and sing the song character, then they say the first part of incantation as raise their hands up. While they shouts out the attack name, Ki perform her sub attack, Thunder Arrow, Eri perform White Punch! Final Smash and Sonica perform Blue Sonical Waves and Mushroom perform her sub attack, Fire Balls and their powers are combined and recorded directly on target. *'Burning Thunder' - A dual attack that Cure Mushroom perform along side of Cure Thunder. They both sing their duet song and announces the attack name. Thunder perform Rainbow Thunder and Burning Shoot and their powers are combined and are recorded directly on target. Música Momoko's voices actor, Kouda Mariko has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Koshimizu Ami how voices Eri Asuka, Kitamura Eri how voices Ayame Hayato, Kanemoto Hisako how voices Ki Kaminari and Megumi Han who voices Hibana Ia. She participated in one image song with Nakajima Megumi who voices Hajime Osana, Yukari Kokubun who voices Sawashiro Tsuna and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Pussy. *Lucky! Go! Gamers! *Fire Flower *Look at your tomorrow Duets/Group *Kibou No Shirushi# (Along with Koshimizu Ami,Kitamura Eri and Kanemoto Hisako) *Rainbow Melodia (Along with Koshimizu, Eri Kitamura, Kanemoto Hisako and Megumi Han) *Childhood Friends (along with Nakajima Megumi, Yukari Kokubun, Koshimizu Ami and Kitamuta Eri) *Eien no tomodachi... (Friends Forever...) (along with Kanemoto Hisako) *Not so close, but not so far (Along with Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Cure Mushroom é a primeira cure vermelha a ter a liderança *O aniversário de Momoko é no dia 13 de setembro. **Coincidentemente 13 de setembro é o dia em que o jogo Super Mario Bros. é lançado no Japão. *Momoko é a segunda cure vermelha a ter cabelo castanho. *Cure Mushroom é a quarta cure vermelha a ter poderes relacionados a fogo. *Momoko tem semelhanças com Hibiki Hojo de Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Ambas são as líderes de seus grupos. **Ambas não são boas nos estudos mas muito boas em esportes. **Ambas são as amigas de infância de uma das suas colegas de equipe, coincidentemente com a mesma cor tema. **Ambas tocam algum instrumento. *Momoko tem alguma semelhanças com Natsuki Rin de Yes! Pretty Cure 5! (GoGo!) **Ambas tem poderes relacionados a fogo. **Ambas tem vermelho como cor tema. **Ambas tem ataques relacionados a futebol, Fire Strike e Fire Shoot. **Ambas tem cabelos castanhos em suas formas civis e vermelho na forma de cure. **Ambas tem medo de fantasmas. *Momoko tem medo de fantasmas e de filmes de terror. **Momoko é a quinta a ter medo de fantasmas precedida por Natsuki Rin, Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Kaido Minami. *Momoko é a terceira cure depois de Momozono Love e Madoka Aguri a não gostar de cenouras. *Momoko tem a mesma dubladora que Queen Mirage e Hoshizora Ikuyo. *Momoko é a primeira a gostar de jogos de plataforma, sendo seguida por Ayame. *Momoko é a segunda depois de Kurokawa Ellen a tocar guitarra/violão. *Cure Mushroom é a primeira cure vermelha a ter olhos azuis claro. *Momoko tem o mesmo nome que Momoko, uma personagem da série de vídeo games The King of Fighters. **Momoko também tem o mesmo nome de Tsugunaga Momoko, uma cantora de J-pop e membro do grupo Hello! Project group Berryz Kobo. Category:Characters Category:Yoshida Momoko Category:User:CureLove12 Category:User:PessoaFamosa